Don't Let Go
by Roseheartwhitefox
Summary: A continuation from the scene in the second movie, when Mousse rescues Shampoo from the birdman. I've always wanted to see this scene continued, and find out what happened next...rated M for mature content.


Hi everyone. I've been wanting to write this story for quite some time, as Mousse and Shampoo have been one of my favorite couples since I can remember, especially after the scene in the second movie when Mousse rescues Shampoo. Thus, this story takes place during and after that particular scene, starting out when Mousse appears to rescue Shampoo instead of Ranma.

This story was also inspired by several songs, including "Don't Let Go", the duet between Bryan Adams and Sarah McLaughlin from the "Spirit: Stallion of the Cimmaron" soundtrack. I also was inspired by some classic love songs, such as the music of Lionel Richie. I'm a hopeless romantic for Mousse and Shampoo, and even though it was never officially stated in the anime or manga, I deeply believe they were meant to wind up together. This story is rated "M" for sexual content, so please be advised. I hope you all enjoy, happy reading!

* * *

She looked up at him with hate filled eyes and her voice dripped with venom as she answered his question.

"Shampoo would rather die than marry YOU!"

The birdman readied another volley of feathers, "Well I shall grant that wish for you..."

"STOP!" screamed Mousse as he took a few labored steps forward, the pain and anger evident on his face, "Keep your filthy hands off her!"

"How can you still be moving? Die you stupid fool!" More feathers pierced Mousse's body. Crying in anguish he still moved onward towards his nemesis.

"Inconceivable! Aren't you human? Don't you feel pain?" the birdman cried out in shock. Suddenly, Mousse broke free of the nerve pinching feathers and struck the birdman, knocking him unconscious.

Elated at his victory Mousse staggered forward, collapsing as his adrenaline rush wore off. "Shampoo!" he cried as he began to plummet from his aerial perch, "I did it, I beat him..." He passed out, his energy spent.

"MOUSSE!" Shampoo screamed diving forward, ripping clothes on the feather darts pinning her to the wall. She caught him landing lightly on the ground. Kneeling, she placed his head in her lap; she gazed down at the man who had just rescued her.

"Shampoo is... my bride." he said softly and passed out again.

"Stupid. You no have to do that Mousse." she said, shedding tears for this man who had endured such pain to keep her safe. Shampoo had never realized how much he truly cared until this moment.

Gently, she swept his raven hair away from his face. It surprised her how handsome he was without his glasses. She had never really looked at him before. He was just 'stupid Mousse', always speaking to inanimate things that he thought were Shampoo.

But, he didn't look stupid now.

Wincing as the floor bit into her knees she glanced around and spotted a small cot hidden in a shadowed alcove. Picking Mousse up, she lay him down gently. Sitting down next to him, she removed his shirt with care, as not to worsen his wounds to check his injuries. The tiny pinpricks had barely bled at all. Noting the placement Shampoo recognized the pattern for all the major nerve endings. With all of those spots pierced, Mousse should not have been able to breath, much less move. Yet, he had, and all for her.

Shampoo reached down to brush the hair from his face once again and was startled when he moaned, moving his head against her hand.

"Mousse?" she said hesitantly.

Moaning again, he opened his eyes. "Sh... Shampoo? Are you all right? He asked as he tried to sit up. She pushed him down gently.

"Shampoo here. Am fine." she said quietly. And then, "Mousse so stupid, why you go do that?"

Still a little dazed he said, "I had to Shampoo. I couldn't let him hurt you." He closed his eyes, "I love you."

She leaned over him, tears streaming down her face. He opened his eyes when he felt a tear hit him on the cheek. He could see her face well from this close up. "Shampoo, are you hurt?"

Shampoo began to speak again when she saw that Mousse was crying too. She placed her hand on his chest, and could feel his heart pounding. She pulled her hand back at the sensation. "Mousse...you heart is pounding. Shampoo didn't mean to offend you. Shampoo sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Shampoo. It is I who have offended you."

"Nonsense, Mousse." she said.

Before she even knew what was happening, she felt a warm sensation as he gently pressed his lips against her. She felt one of his hands come up to cup her face, the other resting lightly on her arm. She was so shocked that she could not even respond. More importantly, Shampoo was hit by the passion Mousse was pouring into the kiss. The love he was expressing through it was so strong that it made her heart leap. All of Mousse's proposals and overtures to her had been very childlike, his technique had not changed much since he was six, but now...this was no child! Oh no! These were the kisses of a man, a very, very, in love man. He was putting all his years of longing into it. Shampoo was almost overwhelmed by it all. Then, suddenly, Mousse broke it off. His breathing was heavy. Shampoo's face was extremely red from the blush that was in her cheeks, when Mousse spoke again, and braced himself for the beating he was sure to receive.

"Don't hate me, Shampoo. You don't know how long I've waited to do that. How very long."

"Mousse..." Shampoo stuttered "We do not have much time..."

His voice sounded desperate in his reply. "We don't have much time," he said. "I must hunt now. I may not have a chance, but I've stalked for a long time. Now I must break my cover and rush to you."

Shampoo found herself speechless at his words.

Mousse continued on. "I have bested a man who bested, and captured you. By our laws, I am now your bride-groom, Shampoo."

Shampoo expected his face to be beaming, yet there was sadness in his kind eyes. "What is wrong?" she asked him, "Isn't this what you wanted? To marry me?"

His face lightened up with a look of pure bliss, but then he frowned and looked away. He sat up keeping his face averted.

"I don't want you to marry me because of our laws, I want you to marry me because you want to," he said in a low voice. "You have long chased Ranma, voicing your love for him for all to hear. As much as I would like to have you as my wife, I love you too much to make you marry someone you don't love."

Shampoo looked distraught. "Shampoo wish you wouldn't say that."

"But you don't deny it."

"How can I?" she replied in Mandarin

"I love you, Shampoo. I've always loved you. Remember, I said when I grew up, I'd marry you. You laughed then, but if you laugh now, I'll die."

Shampoo looked down shyly, but Mousse took her face into his hands. She gasped slightly at his deep, kind eyes looking into her soul. Tears were welling up in Mousse's eyes as he spoke from deep within.

"While life holds my soul and body together, I will love you, Shampoo. Even in death I will love you."

"In death?" She replied to him in Mandarin. "Don't think of death, Mousse. You are alive."

"How can I be alive? I've never lived. I will never truly live without you by my side, Shampoo. For me that would be a fate worse than death." A tear slid down his cheek as he spoke.

"That is why I cannot stay here any longer if I am to watch you marry Ranma. When we return from this island, I must go away. I cannot endure it. I love you, my Shampoo," he said, as he caressed her face with his hand, staring deeply into her eyes once again. "I want you to have a happy life, even if it's one without me in it."

Shampoo again did not dole out the expected beating. She just sat there in shock. What was this hunger that was welling up inside her? Mousse's new found boldness took her lack of violence as some sort of encouragement, as if he had to express his true feelings in this very moment before it was too late. He leaned down and began to lightly kiss her neck. Shampoo gasped from the sensation of his lips, letting herself be swept away. After a moment, she pulled back to look him in his beautiful, blue eyes. She had made her final decision.

She brought him to face her. "Oh Mousse, you stupid duck! Don't you know anything? I have the choice to challenge you in combat to win my freedom. However, it is too late as I have already performed the acceptance ritual of kissing the victor. So you see? I want this. I want to marry you."

He looked at her with slight confusion written on his face. As he opened his mouth to speak, she held up a hand to stop him.

"Mousse," she said, leaning towards him, "Shut up and kiss your wife."

Still a little shell-shocked, he held her face in his hands and searched her eyes. She smiled and let him see what was there. Finally, he nodded and joined their lips in a sweet kiss. Slowly, at first, he brushed her lips with his and caressed her face with his fingers. A little impatient, she grabbed his head to hold him still and caressed his lips with her tongue. Suddenly, he exploded and thrust his hands into her hair, pulling Shampoo into his lap. He kissed her deeply and explored her mouth with his tongue, his breathing growing ragged with passion.

It excited her to feel his need for her in his kisses. She kissed him back with all the ferocity of an Amazon woman, running her hands through his thick, ebony locks and down his bareback. He shuddered when she grated her nails up and down it.

His hands started roaming up and down her arms and back. His hands found her skin through the rips in her clothing. A tearing sound was heard in the dimness and he drew back quickly, apologizing.

Quietly, she looked him in the eye and grabbed the cloth on her shoulders. With a sharp tug, she ripped the top half of the silk garments away, leaving her skin bare to his gaze. He gulped and fought to look up into her face. His eyes held more than a little fear. She scooted closer to him, took his hand and placed it on her left breast. His breathing quickened as she moved his hand, showing him what she liked. She let go when she felt him cup her right breast too. Closing her eyes, she leaned back and relished the feel of his large hands. She could feel the strength in them as he kneaded her breasts and she gasped when his nimble fingers found her nipples. She moaned his name and moved forward for another kiss.

His lips were so soft, his muscles pliant under her hands. The silk of his hair brushed her face as he laid Shampoo on her back and pressed soft kisses down her neck and shoulders. He ran his tongue along her collarbone and blew on the moisture, making her shiver. He caressed the hollow of her throat with his lips. Then, he kissed down the valley in between her breasts and captured a nipple in his mouth as he suckled gently. His hand came around to cup the other breast, kneading it and teasing her nipple, mimicking the movements of his tongue, lips, and teeth.

She gasped and writhed beneath him and, grasping his head she urged him to go lower where she burned for his touch. He grasped her wrists and held them to her sides as he loomed over her, his blue eyes dark with lust and love.

"Patience, my darling Shampoo," He said, "Let me love you as you are meant to be loved."

At Shampoo's nod he claimed her mouth once more and went back to his sweet torture. He ravaged both her breasts in turn, softly suckling and kneading. Slowly, he moved downward, teasing her stomach with light touches and feathery kisses. He got to where the silk still covered her lower half and stopped. She raised her head to see him watching her. Nodding at what he saw in her face he grabbed two handfuls of silk and pulled. The silk ripped off her body, revealing the white silk panties underneath. He slid his thumbs under the waistband and gently pulled them down. She raised her hips and then her legs up in the air to help him pull them off. He gazed down her body with such intensity that Shampoo shivered in anticipation. He lifted one leg and laid kisses on her knees, working his way slowly up her leg. At her inner thigh he switch sides and started back down towards her knee again.

"Mousse," she said in desperation. She was burning up inside. "Please!"

He grinned and knelt between her legs. Maddeningly slow, he kissed her pelvic bone, his hair tickling her aroused sex, feeling the intense heat radiating. Finally, he answered her desperate wish and cupped her hot sex in his hand. Shampoo moaned loudly and whimpered when he took it away. She gasped as she felt him part her with his fingers and his breath hit her slippery sex. She threw her head back as she felt his tongue slide against her clit. He moved down and cleaned all the evidence of her arousal away with his tongue, until she gasped for breath.

He slid a finger inside her, and her back arched. His mouth latched onto her clit, suckling gently, while he pumped her with his finger. After a minute he added a second and then a third. Shampoo moaned and grasped his head, pushing him harder against her. She gyrated against his fingers, trying to get them deeper. She could feel a build of heat in her lower belly. Higher and higher he sent her until she reached the cusp and tumbled over. Crying out his name, she arched off the bed as waves of pleasure washed over her again and again, her swollen channel grasping onto his fingers with each wave. Slowly it subsided and Shampoo lay limp, eye's half closed. She felt him remove his fingers and replace them with his agile tongue. He licked her clean again and by the time he was done she was ready for more.

Shampoo reached down and pulled Mousse up on top of her. She tasted herself on his tongue as he kissed her and it only made her hotter. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into her only to moan in frustration against his mouth when flesh met clothing. She reached between their bodies and undid the fastenings on his shorts. Mousse let out a surprised yelp as she hiked up her legs and, hooking both waistbands with her feet, pushed his shorts and underpants down his legs, leaving them both naked and entwined.

Shampoo grinned at the shocked look on his face. Taking advantage of his open mouth, pulled him down for another kiss, his pelvis pressing into her. As Shampoo did so, she gasped at the sensation and warmth of his manhood pressed against her body. The feeling was incredibly instinctual...so primal, and right. They lay still, entangled in each others bodies, as Mousse caressed her cheek and began to kiss her softly once again, as she ran her hands down his muscular chest and back. He slid his hands up her arms, then trailed them back down, slowly, enjoying touching feeling her against his bare skin. He moved down a little, running the palms of his hands over the gentle rise of her breasts. He cupped them, squeezing lightly. Shampoo's soft moan, almost beneath her breath, reached his ears, her nipples hardening beneath his hands. Gently, he ran one hand down to her stomach, his mouth replacing his palm. Shampoo groaned a little louder, wanting to hold Mousse's head as he gently suckled her. When he moved upwards to kiss her again, she adjusted her hips so that he cradled neatly into the dip of her pelvis, aligning his manhood with her hot swollen channel. She felt Mousse tremble at the sensation.

Mousse moved strands of stray hair away from her eyes when he spoke. His hands were gentle and comforting, his voice somewhat wavering.

"Are you sure about this, Shampoo?" he asked, concern and worry in his eyes.

"Mousse, please make me your wife, now and forever," emphasizing her words by squeezing her legs around his body. "I want you to. Please."

He nodded, and gently began to press his manhood inside her. She gasped when she felt his engorged head at her entrance. He broke the kiss and swept her hair back out of her eyes again, caressing her face with his thumb.

"Are you sure?" he asked with more than a little fear. Shampoo nodded. Mousse kissed her softly. "We'll take it slow. I don't want to hurt you."

"Mousse never hurt Shampoo. Mousse love her. Shampoo trust him." she replied.

With that, he positioned himself again and gently slipped his head into her opening. They both gasped at the new sensation. Her body trembled in anticipation as Mousse comforted her. He caressed her tenderly, until he gently entered her farther. He held her as she adjusted to his manhood inside her. Shampoo winced in pain, for this was the first time for both of them, but assured Mousse seeing his fear when she cried out. Even though studying the art had taken her hymen, she was still a virgin. She tried to relax, but he felt so big, stretching her channel out. Mousse was gentle and patient, every movement careful and thoughtful. With each inch, he caressed her face with his hands, pressing soft kisses of reassurance down her neck, stopping to allow her to stretch to his girth.

Mousse's hands; the quiet calmness of them, gave her confidence. He never tried to move forcefully or rush, allowing time for her acclimate to his manhood inside her. In his gentleness Shampoo felt incredible pleasure and satisfaction. She felt safe in his embrace, as if she fit perfectly in his arms because she was meant to be there, always. She would never have to prove herself to Mousse, feel defeated or dishonored. With Mousse, she could just be Shampoo, and let love flow through her. It was the most secure and safe she had felt in her entire life.

After some time, he had entered her to the hilt and stayed that way for a moment, letting them both get used to the sensation. "I love you, Shampoo." He whispered into her ear tenderly with heated passion. His hot breath was intoxicating as he began to gently move his manhood inside her. She could feel their hearts pounding, his muscled chest flush against her breasts. He moved his pelvis gently into a steady rhythm, and she gasped each time his manhood penetrated her at its deepest. What started out as pain gave way to a deep, heated pleasure within her belly, combined with strong arms embracing her, soft kisses raining down her body. Each new sensation made her whimper in pleasure, to be held by a man so confident, gentle, and caring.

She never knew Mousse could be like this. His lovemaking was unbelievably soft, passionate and gentle. She had never known this side of Mousse, so assured and comforting. With each movement she felt herself closer to him than she had ever been with anyone. He ran his hands over her curves, embracing her body, pressing warm kisses down her neck as he made love to her. She felt overwhelmed that Mousse truly was a man, a man who would do anything and everything to protect her, and give her happiness. No one had ever cared for her so fully and truly.

As he made love to her, Mousse's deep, dark eyes were clouded with passion and affection. She continued to gasp in pleasure as he moved inside her, embracing the woman he cherished more than life itself. Mousse was utterly selfless in his lovemaking. All that mattered to him was Shampoo's pleasure; his mind only on her, as it always had been. What surprised Shampoo most was that Mousse was not afraid to take the initiative. It was strange to have a man be this confident, yet deep inside she longed for a man to treat her this way. It was not the Amazon way, but being swept off her feet by such gentle passion made her simply want to give into it, and let Mousse lead the way.

She wrapped her legs around him when she was finally able to regain awareness from the overwhelming pleasure of his lovemaking, spreading like fire through her body. She wrapped her arms around her husband as she kissed him deeply. He made a sort of growling noise when Shampoo raked her nails down his back and gently sped up his thrusts. Shampoo arched up to give him better access and cried out as he hit a rather sensitive spot. He continued to gently make love to her, building them both up to ride out the waves of pleasure together. Shampoo had never felt so wanted and cherished in her entire life.

Mousse continued to move against her, his hands stroking her hips and thighs as they made love. He studied her face carefully to ensure that he was not hurting her. With each thrust Shampoo's need and passion grew stronger, Mousse's body hot and damp. He groaned as Shampoo's inner muscles worked around his manhood each time he neared his climax, but he wouldn't let go. Not until his Shampoo was completely and multiply satisfied.

The pleasure was almost too much to endure. Mousse's gentle lovemaking filled her with such unbelievable sensations that she could hardly control herself any longer. Suddenly, Shampoo broke free and came crashing down. She screamed his name as her body spasmed, gripping his manhood over and over. She felt him coming inside her, splashing her insides with hot semen, pulsing deep into her womb. He pumped a few times more and collapsed on top of her, moving slightly to one side so as not to crush her. He buried his face in her hair and it took Shampoo a moment to realize he was whispering.

"My darling Shampoo, at last you are mine; my wife."

She raised his head up for a kiss and showed him her love. He held her in his arms, caressing every curve. He gently slid out of her and Shampoo whimpered with the sudden loss. He pulled her with him as he shifted as they lay on their sides, facing one another. He held her small hand in his large one and looked at her.

"I love you Shampoo," he said, caressing her face, staring at her with his kind eyes. "I love you more than I've ever loved anybody."

"Shampoo love you, Mousse." she replied. The warmth of their lovemaking lingered as he held her.

Shampoo and Mousse stayed like that for some time, as Mousse continued to hold her in is strong embrace, whispering softly into her ear. They made love again. Mousse caressed and kissed her body as he gently moved inside her once more. Shampoo never knew she could feel this way, never knew a man could show such compassion and love...and this man was now her husband. Nothing could ever separate them again. After a session of slow and gentle lovemaking, they fell asleep entwined in each other's bodies. When they awoke, it was time to move on.

"We better go or Great-Grandmother come looking."

He agreed and they dressed quickly, stealing kisses at every chance. Shampoo found an outfit similar to the ruined one in an old wardrobe. They even found Mousse's glasses, surprisingly unbroken. They got to the others just in time to hear Akane say that Ranma had destroyed the spring. Things progressed as normal and Shampoo watched it all with a smile and the knowledge that things would work out as they always did. They were finally able to go home, together.

They made love again that night. Shampoo moaned, writhing... her breath coming in little mews of pleasure. She panted, rocking her hips, her legs squeezing his shoulders, trying to make him push her over the edge. Each gentle movement of his manhood deep inside her drew her closer to her orgasm. She wanted this so much...wanted Mousse to have her, to make her come over and over. She cried out, filled with need. Mousse continued his gentle lovemaking, trailing sweet wet kisses along her mouth and neck as she moved under him. He loved how she felt, how she moved, everything about her. Never stopping, he continued to gently move his manhood deep within her body.

They made love until Shampoo could stand it no more. Her body quivered. Pleasure ran through her, her muscles flexing wildly around Mousse's length. She orgasmed, crying out, her whole body shaking. As Shampoo came, Mousse couldn't help but be drawn with her, and he climaxed powerfully, his seed shooting deep inside her womb. He trembled as the pure pleasure flowed through him, leaving him drained. Then he felt Shampoo go weak beneath him and collapse.

The air lingered with the heat of their lovemaking as Shampoo whispered passionately into his chest. "Mousse, you are my rightful husband..." Mousse kissed Shampoo softly as he held her.

They fell asleep in each other's embrace. Shampoo felt protected and safe in Mousse's arms, drifting into slumber against his muscled chest, and the steady sound of his heartbeat. "I love you, my husband, my Mousse." she spoke in Mandarin in her sleep, and knew things would be just as they were meant to be in the morning. Mousse too fell soundly asleep, with the largest grin of his life on his face. His journey was now complete.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed, and are as happy as Mousse was at the end. Thanks for reading!

* * *

_I can't believe this moment's come_  
_It's so incredible that we're alone_  
_There's so much to be said and done_  
_It's impossible not to be overcome_

_Will you forgive me if I feel this way_  
_'Cause we've just met, tell me that's OK_  
_So take this feeling, make it grow_  
_Never let it, never let it go_

_(Don't let go of the things you believe in)_  
_You give me something that I can believe in_  
_(No, don't let go of this moment in time)_  
_Go of this moment in time_  
_(Don't let go of things that you're feeling)_  
_I can't explain the things that I'm feeling_  
_(No, don't let go)_  
_No, I won't let go_

_Now would you mind if I bared my soul_  
_(I bared my soul to you)_  
_If I came right out and said you're beautiful_  
_'Cause there's something here I can't explain_  
_I feel I'm diving into driving rain_

_You get my senses running wild_  
_I can't resist your sweet, sweet smile_  
_So take this feeling make it grow_  
_Never let it, never let it go_

_(Don't let go of the things you believe in)_  
_You give me something that I can believe in_  
_(No, don't let go of this moment in time)_  
_Go of this moment in time_  
_(Don't let go of things that you're feeling)_  
_I can't explain the things that I'm feeling_  
_(No, don't let go)_  
_No, I won't let go_

_I've been waiting all my life_  
_(All my life)_  
_To make this moment feel so right_  
_(Feel so right)_  
_The feel of you just fills the night_  
_So come on, let's just hold on tight_

_(Don't let go of the things you believe in)_  
_You give me something that I can believe in_  
_(No, don't let go of this moment in time)_  
_Go of this moment in time_  
_(Don't let go of things that you're feeling)_  
_I can't explain the things that I'm feeling_  
_(No, don't let go)_  
_No, I won't let go_

_(Don't let go)_  
_No, I won't let go_  
_(No, don't let go)_  
_No, I won't let go_


End file.
